Calypso COmes Back
by sammi133
Summary: Just a one-shot on what happens when Calypso is finally brought back from Ogygia to New York. And meets Percy, of course. And sees how different the world really is. I don't know how to make a title, or write a summary, so don't judge the story by this. Please read and review!


**Hey guys! Haven't posted in a few months...feel so guilty...but anyway, a one shot on what happens when Calypso's saved! Yay! Please read and review!**

* * *

"Di immortales!" Calypso's eyes were huge when Leo helped her down the pegasus, which nickered and flew away. "You said it was different, but I never imagined…"

They were standing in front of the Empire State Building, and midday traffic roared past them. People streamed around them in an endless surge. The sun glared down at them from above.

Leo laughed. "Yeah, I know, right? Welcome to New York!"

He grabbed her hand and led her through the crowd. Calypso's mouth was wide open as she stared at the booming metropolis around her. "Oh, my gods."

"Cool, eh?" Leo grinned. "Okay, my apprentice, first lesson: the little rectangles the people are talking into? They're called cellphones. The mortals use them to communicate with each other."

"Cellphones." Calypso shook her head in disbelief. "Gods, the things they think up…"

"And…tada! Cars!" Leo pointed to a taxi waiting at a curb. "And that one's waiting for us."

"Why? Where do you want to take me?" Calypso followed him into the taxi and sat next to him on the cracked black leather.

"To an old friend's place." Leo suddenly wasn't so sure about his great idea. "Um… like Percy Jackson? The Seven are having a party to celebrate, you know, the Giant War II."

"Oh." Calypso had an excellent poker face. Leo couldn't tell what she was thinking.

After a while, the taxi pulled up at a small apartment building. Leo wanted to give the taxi driver some golden drachmas, just to see his reaction, but Calypso pulled his hand away and handed the driver some mortal cash. "Thank you."

They climbed out and stood on the sidewalk. Leo wanted to hurry inside, but Calypso closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. A smile appeared on her face.

"What is it?" Leo asked. "Do you smell Mrs. Jackson's cookies? 'Cause they're awesome. And I'm hungry."

"No." Calypso smiled. "I'm smelling the moonlace."

"The moo—what ?"

"I'll show you later. How do these door even open?"

This time, Leo REALLY wanted to blast the door with his flames—that would be so cool—but he didn't want an angry Percy on his tail, so he sent up a column of flame to signal they were there.

"Why don't you use those… cellphones?" Calypso asked. "Instead of shooting fire like a show-off?"

"Because shooting flames is so much cooler?" Leo said sarcastically. "Naw, demigods can't use cellphones. If we did, the monsters would home in like crazy, though we're probably sending off enough demigod aura here to attract all the monsters in a five-mile radius. And I'm tired of ringing doorbells."

After a few seconds, the door opened, and Percy stepped out. "Leo, you're finally here! And…"

His gaze fell on Calypso, and his jaw dropped open. Calypso gave him a half-smile. "Hello, Percy. How have you been?"

He just stared at her and said something like "Um-uh." She reached out and closed his mouth. "You still drool in your sleep, I can tell."

He grinned, but Leo could tell he was still shell-shocked, and possibly a little guilty. "Come on in, guys. We're all waiting for you."

Together, they walked up the stairs and into his house.

* * *

Leo was mistaken. The Seven weren't having a party. Camp Half-Blood was, with a couple of uncomfortable looking Romans. Katie Gardener was so excited, she grew vines all over the balcony. Conner and Travis Stoll were eyeing the drawers. Jake Mason had rebuilt the TV so the screen took up the entire wall like one of those home theater thingy-majigs. Malcom and his siblings were reading books(why they still did so at a party, Leo had no idea) and Clovis was collapsed on a couch. The Seven were in the center of the living room, while Percy's mom passed out trays of blue candy and cookies.

When Leo stepped into the room, the campers cheered. Nyssa grabbed his hand. "Come on, we've been waiting for you!"

Jason slapped him on the back. "Hey, Leo. Nice to see you, man."

He turned to Calypso. "Hi, I'm Jason Grace."

Calypso smiled. "Leo told me about you."

Percy still looked awkward, turning his head from Calypso to Annabeth and back at Calypso. Finally, Annabeth got the message and walked over.

"Hey." She smiled at Calypso. "I'm Annabeth."

Calypso nodded. "I am Calypso. I suppose Percy told you about me?"

"Yes." Annabeth put her hands on her hips. "And you cursed me."

"What?" Calypso looked bewildered. "When did I do that?"

"When Percy and I fell into Tarturus, we got attacked by these things called arai. The curses. I stabbed one, and got your curse. I thought Percy had abandoned me." Her voice cracked. "I thought he had cast me aside."

Calypso was speechless, but Leo suddenly felt a surge of anger. "After Percy saved Olympus the first time, the gods promised to let her go. They never fulfilled their promise. How do you think she felt about that?"

Annabeth held her hands up. "Yes, I know that. So how about this? Forget the past. All of it. And start again?"

Calypso considered this. Then, she smiled. "Okay."

"Hello." Annabeth stuck out her hand. "I'm Annabeth. And this is my boyfriend Percy."

"Calypso." Calypso took it. "And this is my boyfriend Leo."

Leo blushed.

He wished he still had his "Hot Stuff" tattoo.


End file.
